magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
CU Amiga-64 Issue 76
Issue 76 was dated January 1990 and priced at £1.30. Regulars Contents - 1 page (5) Charts - 1 page (15) Demos - 2 pages (22-23) Competition - 3 pages (27,32,109) Subscription - 1 page (46) CU Letters - 1 page (77) Back Order - 1 page (88) Next Month - 1 page (112) Tommy's Tips - 2 pages (116-117) Quiz - 2 pages (118-119) Outer Limits - 2 pages (120-121) News Buzz - 6 pages (6-7,9-11,13) *Virgin go for Dune (6) *No Amiga Mechs: Activision have no plans to convert MechWarrior to Amiga (6) *Second Stage for Kick Off: Kick Off: Extra Time and Player Manager from Anco (6) *Cyberball: from Domark (7) *Neuromancer (7) *X-Men: from The Edge (7) *Wonderland: from Newline Software (7) *Trip the Light Fantastic: Trip-a-Tron from Llamasoft for the Amiga (7) *Nebulus: Nebulus 2 from Hewson (9) *Grimblood: from Virgin Mastertronic (9) *Austerlitz: from PSS (9) *Typhoon Thompson: from Broderbund Software (9) *War in Middle East: Conflict: The Middle East Simulation from Virgin Mastertronic (10) *The Beast Shadowed: Shadow of the Beast II from Psygnosis (10) *In Search of the Titanic: Search for the Titanic from CRL (10) *Videophilia from EA: Deluxe Video III from Electronic Arts for the Amiga (11) *Scratch 'n' Biff: Last Ninja Remix (as Last Ninja - The Scratch Mix) from System 3 (11) *Muscle Cars: from Accolade for the Amiga (11) *Escape from the Planet of the Robot Monsters: from Domark (11) *Vaux: from The Software Business Ltd for the Amiga (11) *Full Metal Planet: from Infogrames (11) *Infestation: from Psygnosis (13) Features A Cut Above - 1 page (17) :Amiga used to make video for latest ColdCut single Class of 89 - 2 pages (20-21) :As another year of gaming closes we decided to tell you about the games which stopped us in our tracks. CU's staff and reviewers come up with a selection of software which lasted the pace and a definitive chart compiled from freelancers and other EMAP journalists from ACE, C&VG and The One. #Mike Pattenden - It Came From the Desert, Falcon, Kick Off, Strider (Arcade), and World Court Tennis (PC Engine) #Mark Patterson - BattleTech: The Crescent Hawk's Inception, Kick Off, Interphase, Populous, and Future Wars #Tony Dillon - Vette, Stunt Car Racer, Kick Off, Falcon, and Star Command #Keith Campbell - Zork Zero, Scapeghost, and Space Quest III: The Pirates of Pestulon #Steve James - SimCity, Falcon, Populous, The New Zealand Story, and Silkworm Bug-Eyed & Headless - 5 pages (102-105,107) :B movies inspired Cinemaware's It Came From the Desert, but what inspired the B movie makers, and why are they such a cult with film-goers? Steve James goes square-eyed finding out. Reviews Main Reviews Adventures Review by Keith Campbell Arcades Tips Into the Valley - 2 pages (78-79) : Clues for Deja Vu II: Lost in Las Vegas, The Bard's Tale, Personal Nightmare, Scapeghost, Pool of Radiance, and Legend of the Sword Play to Win Helpline - 2 pages (84-85) :Tip: Castle of Terror, Cheats: Wizball, Ikari Warriors, Poke: Predator Play to Win Pokes - 2 pages (86-87) *Amiga: Batman: The Movie, Never Mind, The Faery Tale Adventure, Falcon, Kick Off (86), Rainbow Warrior (87) *C64: Stunt Car Racer, Wicked, Cabal (87) Guides *Paperboy (Amiga) - 1 page (89) *Future Wars (Amiga) - 3 pages (92-94) *Myth: History in the Making (C64) - 2 pages (96-97) *SimCity - 1 page (99) Adverts Games *'Ocean' - Operation Thunderbolt (Amiga, Amstrad, Atari ST, C64, Spectrum) - Pages 2-3 *'Image Works' - Dynamic Debugger (Amiga) - Page 4 *'Addictive Games' - Aquanaut (Atari ST, Amiga) - Page 12 *'Electronic Arts' - Empire (Amiga, PC, Atari ST), Fast Break (C64, PC), Fusion (Amiga, Atari ST), P.H.M. Pegasus (Amstrad, C64, PC, Spectrum), Rack 'em (C64, PC), Serve & Volley (C64, PC), Star Fleet I (C64, Amiga, Atari ST, PC), and TKO (C64) - Page 14 *'Ocean' - 100% Dynamite (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum) - Page 16 *'Firebird' - Mr. Heli, Rick Dangerous, Quartz, P47 - Page 18 *'Rainbird' - Midwinter - Page 19 *'Rainbow Arts' - X-Out (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum, Atari ST, Amiga) - Page 26 *'Virgin Games' - Double Dragon II: The Revenge (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum, Atari ST, Amiga, PC) - Page 35 *'Cinemaware'/'Mirrorsoft' - It Came From the Desert, TV Sports Basketball, TV Sports Football, Lords of the Rising Sun (Amiga) - Page 36 *'US Gold' - Epyx Action (C64, Spectrum, Amstrad CPC) - Page 44 *'Image Works' - Bloodwych (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum, Atari ST, Amiga) - Page 52 *'US Gold' - Winners! (C64, Spectrum, Amstrad CPC) - Page 56 *'Thalion'/'Grandslam' - Warp (Amiga, Atari ST) - Page 58 *'US Gold' - Moonwalker (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum, Atari ST, Amiga, PC) - Page 61 *'Firebird' - Oriental Games - Page 64 *'Rainbow Arts' - C.D. Edition (C64) - Page 68 *'Rainbird' - Betrayal (C64, Spectrum, Atari ST, Amiga, PC) - Page 70 *'Hit Squad' - Renegade, Predator, The Great Escape, Ping Pong, Super Sprint (Spectrum, Amstrad, C64), Arkanoid (Spectrum, Amstrad, C64, MSX, BBC, Atari ST) - Page 73 *'D & H Games' - Football Director (Spectrum, Amstrad, BBC, C64), Football Director II (Spectrum, Amstrad, PC, Amiga, Atari ST), International Manager (Spectrum, Amstrad), Cricket Captain, The National, Boxing Manager, Wembley Greyhounds, 2 Player Super League (Spectrum) - Page 76 *'Goliath Games' - World Championship Boxing Manager (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum, Atari ST, Amiga, PC) - Page 76 *'US Gold' - Turbo OutRun (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum, Atari ST, Amiga) - Page 81 *'Blade Software' - Laser Squad (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum, Atari ST, Amiga, PC, Archimedes, MSX) - Page 82 *'MicroProse' - MicroProse Soccer, Pirates, Airborne Ranger - Page 95 *'Virgin Games' - The Ninja Warriors (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum, Atari ST, Amiga) - Page 98 *'Ocean' - The Biz (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum) - Page 106 *'Ocean' - Chase H.Q. (C64, Amstrad, Spectrum, Atari ST, Amiga) - Pages 122-123 *'US Gold' - Dragons of Flame (Amiga, Atari ST, PC) - Page 124 Others *Datel Electronics - Pages 8, 34, 74, 75 *Addons - Page 33 *Trilogic - Page 38 *Xenon Technology - Page 40 *Software Superstore - Page 48 *Bitcon Devices Ltd - Page 50 *Silica Shop - Page 51 *Castle Software - Page 54 *Worldwide Software; Turbosoft - Page 66 *EMAP Interntaional Exhibitions - Page 83 *Gordon Harwood Computers - Pages 90-91 *ASA Ltd - Page 100 *Datel Electronics - Page 101 Sell-Out (Classifieds) - 1 page (108) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Steve James Staff Writer :Mark Patterson Art Editor :Elaine Bishop Art Assistant :Oz Browne Publisher :Clive Pembridge Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews